silver the hedgehog vs shadow the hedgehog
by silverthehedgehog789
Summary: six months after blaze left silver eggman Nega stumbles across an imprisoned shadow and releases him shadow with no memories complies to black Doom who rolls around again and tells him to get the chaos emeralds with no friends to help him now silver has to stop shadow and black Doom by force...
1. The Raid

it had been 6 months since blaze left silver and silver helped save sonic and defeat solaris. now silver was looking for other surviving people because as of now he was all alone. meanwhile in sonic's time period shadow just performed a chaos blast so powerful that G.U.N had E-123 omega hunt down defeat and capture him and that was all that was known to the public. back to silver's time eggman nega was sneaking around an abandoned G.U.N base but then the guard robots reactivated and attaked and said ah snooPING AS usual I see! then eggman nega said i thought that would happen then he pressed a button and metal sonic 3.0 flew in just brutaly destroying theese robots while that was going on eggman nega pressed on and found a secret room as he entered he heard a clank clank clank he turned quite swiftly for a man that fat but it was just metal sonic 3.0 he said oh its you didnt see you there as he tucked his gun away again he opened the vault and entered the 5 letter password M-A-R-I-A there we go maria and prrssed enter as a pod rose up from a hole in the floor once itgot high enough it stopped and opened to reveal a black hedgehog with red stripes when eggman nega saw him he immeadiately gasped and then realized who it was it was shadow created by his decendant dr. gerald robotnik a genius who made a deal with black doom and the rest of the black arms trading a promise of chaos emeralds in 50 years in exchange for black doom's DNA to create the ultimate life form shadow the hedgehog. then eggman nega realized thats kind of racist but yet again so is his name. shadow struck him so hard that he fell to the ground unable to get up he watched metal and shadow fight metal flew right on top of the fat man and wwhen eggman nega pushed him off that activated E-123 omega and he shot wildly at shadow but he used chaos control to get behind him and he kicked his arm off then the other and finally ripped his head off. shadow looked at what was left of it and thought he had seen it before then he saw a paper underneath it he saw it andpucked it up it was a picture of him the robot and some bat girl he carried it with him in case he remembered anything. he afterwards teleported out leaving the doctor with metal sonic 3.0 who reactivated afterwards for now locked in the room.


	2. The Silver Age

silver looked up at the sky waiting for the black comet to pass through because he knew it would come later tonight he then saw some fire and then he immediately thought of blaze and how much he missed her.he tried tobstop crying but couldnt he started to eat his sandwich and once he finished he stopped crying then someone in a cloak told silver to follow him silver couldnt see his face because it was shaded under his hood silver followed him to a bunker that looked strangely familiar. the mysterious stranger told him danger was coming and there was a way to bring back blaze. silver didnt really care about the danger but more so that he could see blaze again, his best friend.the stranger said all silver needed to do it was the seven chaos emeralds. silver thanked the man and left for the emeralds right away.

Silver thougjt for a very long time on where to find the emeralds he heard gun shots at the abandoned G.U.N base so he decided to check it out. when he got there there were robot parts still sizzling on the floor he must not be very late so there must be someone or something still here. he booted up the aincient computor. and scrolled through the G.U.N files seeing things on the knuckles clan,nocturnus clan,gizoids,solaris project,dark gaia,master emerald,Gerald Robotnik,

Dr. Eggman,the phantom ruby,chaos,and finaly their inventory. where he learned the whereabouts of their chaos emerald along with other things in that room that were classified. he opened the door to a long hallway. silver did'nt know what he was seeing but he walked past shadow androids,chip (light gaia),E-102 gamma emerl,G-merl,metal knuckles,tails doll,the master emerald,super emeralds,sol emeralds,and phantom ruby and walked right into a wall he heard moaning in the other side he eventually found an invisible door he went through he was attacked blindly by a fast creature unidentifyible it was just that fast


	3. a shadow of doom

as shadow questioned himself on a remarkably well preserved cliff perfect even after iblis he was visited by a strange black starfish looking thing shadow asked who he was. he told him he was black doom,leader of tye black arms he was told to get a chaos emerald so shadow set out for an emerald. he grabbed a gun and hopped on a motorcycle and almost unconsiously went to westopolis feeling that he would find an emerald. as he roamed the streets he fought off black aliens and old robots with his gun he eventually found an emerald he had a searing pain in his head with a flurry of memories a blue hedgehog a young blonde girl's death the name Maria and the emeralds swirling around him and yelling chaos control!. shadow decided to do it and yelled chais control. he was blinded by a blinding light and woke up green chaos emerald in hand gun in the other in a long hallway he walked down the black hall with a red carpet to two huge black doors guarded by two black aliens he shot them and passes through and sees a throne with him on it!


End file.
